


End of the World

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Trains, inspired by end of the fucking world, not really he's a brother here, taeyong is a worried mother, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Mark wonders who will love him until the end of the world. Then enters Lee Donghyuck, a person who doesn’t believe in it.Or alternatively, Mark is heartbroken after Jaemin leaves him for his best friend. Donghyuck becomes the only person he can rely on.





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the netflix series the end of the f***ing world and that was what compelled me to write this. I have scrapped and rewritten this several times now hahahahahaha I hope it makes sense and you guys like it.
> 
> Also, I highly recommend listening to Novo Amor while reading this. That's what I was listening to while writing this. You can also try Luv Highway by Eyedi.

                “I’m worried about him.” Lee Taeyong sighed as he put in two spoons of sugar into Ten’s cup of tea. There was a loud thumping sound from the room above the kitchen. Then came a shrill scream and garbled words that sounded like someone singing underwater.

                “It’s just metal rock.” Ten said, taking the cup from Taeyong as they settled on the couch to watch TV. “Johnny went through a whole emo phase in high school.”

                “I did.” The lanky American grinned. “I had my hair down over my eyes, wore black everywhere and never smiled. Sounds hot huh?”

                “Sexy indeed.” Taeil laughed sarcastically.

                “Bullet for My Valentine, Asking Alexandria and Sleeping with Sirens.” Johnny kissed the tip of his fingers. “Classic.”

                “He has never been like this.” Taeyong sighed. “I guess the breakup affected him in more ways than one.”

                “What happened?”

                “His ex was cheating on him with his best friend.”

                “Holy shit.” Doyoung winced. “That is the worst.”

                “When did this happen?” Jaehyun asked, slipping a hand onto Doyoung’s thigh.

                “A couple of weeks ago. That’s when he started playing this…” he paused as the piercing sound of electric guitar rifts burst from above. “Contraption.”

                “He’s a teenager, with a very good reason to be emo apparently.” Taeil reassured him.

                “He’s been moping around like it’s the end of the world.”

                “We can talk to him if you want.”

                Taeyong raised a finger to his lips as they heard the music die down. Then, came the sound of the door being slammed. Everyone turned their heads to see Mark Lee, Taeyong’s younger brother practically stomped his way down the stairs. Mark was a sight to behold, and not in a good way. His hair was a mess, clothes rumpled, and he had eyebags underneath them so dark he could double as a panda and a homeless man living on the streets.

                “I’m going out for a walk.”

                “Uhm, okay. Have….” Taeyong couldn’t even finish the sentence as Mark slammed the door behind him and disappeared. The older brother sighed deeply.

                “He’s also been slamming doors more than necessary. I’m going to have cracks in my wall now.”

                “It’ll be okay. He just needs time.” Ten said, patting his friend’s back.

                “In the meantime, I say we go up to his room and burn every metal rock CD he has before he finds out.” Doyoung said, standing up.

                “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Taeyong asked.

                “You want to spend another day listening to someone scream like a dying pig?”

                Taeyong blinked for a bit. “Fine, let’s be quick.”

***********************

                It was actually a gross understatement to say that Mark was hurt by his breakup. In fact, he was absolutely broken, and it was more than how Taeyong put it as ‘his ex cheated on him with his best friend’. It was the love of his life broke his trust and fell in love with his brother from another mother.

                He should have known Na Jaemin was secretly attracted to Lee Jeno all this time. The warning signs were everywhere. When they hung out, Jaemin always asked Jeno to join them, and if he didn’t he would wonder where he was. Jeno knew that Jaemin liked strawberries but hated oranges because he was allergic. Jaemin called Jeno at 3am when he couldn’t sleep instead of Mark because he ‘didn’t want to disturb Mark’. All those excuses, he should have known they were bullshit.

                The hard, cold truth finally hit him when one night, after a date with Jaemin, Mark had invited him back to his house. Taeyong was on a date with Taeil and would not be home until much later. Mark had hoped this would be the perfect opportunity for them to become more intimate. He had his lips on Jaemin’s neck and his hands working on his pants when he heard Jaemin moan for the first time.

                Except it wasn’t his name.

                Then, like a waterfall after a dam exploded, everything happened at once. Jaemin broke down and told the truth, that he had been seeing Jeno behind his back. Mark felt his whole world crash before him. There were a lot of screams and tears. The next day, Mark confronted Jeno. He went to his best friend’s house in the morning and practically ambushed in. All words died at the tip of his tongue when he saw Jaemin in Jeno’s bed.

                Needless to say, in a span of 36 hours, he lost his first love and his best friend at the same time. ‘Hurt’ does not even begin to describe a fraction of how he felt.

                Mark found himself walking further and further away from his neighbourhood, coming towards a nearby skate park. He decided to hang around for a bit. The park was full of kids and teenagers, trying out the halfpipe, playing with hoverboards and inline skates. Mark saw a boy, probably around his age, trying out his skateboard. It didn’t end so well and the boy landed flat on his ass.

                He couldn’t help but smile a little at his struggle. The boy must have overheard him because he snapped his head in his direction and glared at him.

                “You’re pretty shit at this.” Mark blurted out.

                “Fuck you.” He glared.

                The boy definitely had a dirty mouth, but he had glistening skin that glowed under the sun. He had soft brown hair that matched his dark brown eyes and pink lips with a cupid’s bow that could shoot arrows into anything.

                “Are you going to teach me?”

                “Oh no, I can’t skate either.”

                “Then what can you do?”

                _Make bad choices when it comes to friendships. Lose the people you loved most about._

                “Other stuff.”

                The other boy held out his hand. “Fine. I’ll teach you.”

                Mark scoffed. “What do you know about skating?”

                “I have the board so shut up and get here.”

                Mark couldn’t argue with that.

***********************

                “Where have I seen you before?” Mark asked him after they took a break, resting on the edge of the halfpipe.

                “You go to NCT High right?” the boy said. “That’s probably where you saw me.”

                “I’m Mark Lee.”

                “I’m Donghyuck. A Lee too.” Donghyuck said, ruffling his own hair.

                “Do you always skate here?”

                “Sometimes. When I’m not in school.”

                “When is that?”

                “Every Wednesdays and Fridays.”

                “You skip school on Wednesdays and Fridays?”

                “Just the afternoons.” Donghyuck answered. “Wednesday afternoons are shit, and Friday afternoons are calling for a party.”

                “How do you do that without getting caught?”

                “Who says I don’t get caught? I’m just better at hiding.”

                “How are you not suspended?”

                Donghyuck just shrugged. “Lucky me I guess.”

                “You’ve got a gilded angel above you.”

                The two of them enjoyed a moment of awkward silence between them.

                “Why do you look like shit?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Huh?”

                “You look like a survivor of a nuclear blast.” Donghyuck made a face. “When’s the last time you took a shower, or combed your hair?”

                “It’s the weekend. I’m allowed to be lazy.”

                “Bad breakup?”

                Mark stared straight at Donghyuck. He bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood.

                “I thought you and Na Jaemin were a thing.”

                “How did you know about us?”

                “Please, everyone who’s anyone knows about Sunshine Jaemin.” Donghyuck made a face at Jaemin’s nickname. “The guy who can charm the birds from the trees and fish from the sea? The girls in my class won’t stop talking about how they would marry him if he asked.”

                “We’re not exactly a thing anymore.”

                “Why?”

                Mark was unsure if he should tell the truth. He didn’t want to ruin Jaemin’s good name, because deep down inside he still couldn’t bear to hurt him. Besides, he had only met Donghyuck a few minutes ago, how could he trust him?

                “We’re just not.”

                “Hmm.” Donghyuck shrugged. “It’s late and I have to go. You should go and take a shower. The cats are looking at you like you’re a day-old fish ready to be eaten.”

                Mark looked at his side and indeed there were two cats looking at him. He was about to say something but Donghyuck had his board tucked under his arm.

                “By the way,” he said. “You’re pretty shit at skating too.”

                _Apparently I’m shit at everything. I even smell like one._

                Mark was going to say something but Donghyuck had left, skating into the sunset.

***********************

                Going to school was even more painful than listening to screamo music because Mark shared the same class with Jeno and Jaemin almost every day. It pierced his heart with a thousand knives to see Jeno and Jaemin sitting next to each other, smiling and laughing over something. Like this morning, Jeno and Jaemin walked in sharing earbuds, listening to the same song. Mark sunk in his seat, trying to hide his face with his book as he sat in the back of the class.

                His notebook was covered in _Mark & Jaemin,_ _Mark Loves Jaemin, Mark & Jaemin 4Ever_. His face burned at the words as he quickly flipped to an empty page and pretended to take down notes in class.

                After that, he threw the entire notebook in the school trash can.

                “Hey Mark.”

                “Hey.” Mark mumbled as Jeno nudged him while they were in line for lunch at the cafeteria. He refused to look at his ex-best friend.

                “Will you join us for lunch?”

                “I don’t think so.”

                “Come on Mark.”

                “Fuck off Jeno.” Mark snapped. “I told you to never speak to me again.”

                “Mark please. I need to talk to you.”

                “We have nothing to talk about.” Mark picked up his tray, ignoring the looks given by the cafeteria lady.

                “But…”

                “Hey Mark.” Donghyuck walked over to Mark at the counter. “My table is over there.”

                “What?”

                “You said you would join me for lunch.”

                “I did?”

                “Now you have.” Donghyuck grinned, blowing bubbles with his chewing gum. “I’ll wait for you.”

                “Mark,” Jeno grabbed his arm. “What the hell are you doing with Lee Donghyuck?”

                “Why the hell do you care?”

                “He’s bad news. You shouldn’t be hanging out with him.”

                “I went skating with him yesterday.” Mark snapped. “And besides, at least he isn’t a double-crossing traitor.”

                “Mark…” the aforementioned boy shrugged Jeno off and walked to where Donghyuck was at the end of the cafeteria. Donghyuck was still playing with his chewing gum as Mark set his tray down.

                “Thanks.” He said.

                “Let me guess.” Donghyuck blew a bubble and popped it. “He’s in cahoots with Jaemin over your breakup.”

                “I guess you can say that.”

                “I knew it. I know a snake when I see one.”

                “Because you are one?”

                Donghyuck smirked at that. “I may not be an angel, but there are worse devils than me.”

                “You’re right.”

                _There are the kinds that lie to you, break your heart, string you along and betray your trust. The ones that make you believe you were loved at some point._

                Donghyuck pulled out his gum and stuck it underneath his seat. He fiddled with the cafeteria food and dumped his fries in coke before eating it. It was absolutely disgusting and Mark would never do that.

                They had zero in common but for some reason, Mark would rather be with him than be alone again.

***********************

                “Do you ever wonder what love feels like?”

                “No, and I’m not anxious to find out.”

                “Why?” Mark asked.

                “Because loving something means losing it.”

                “Yeah. All relationships have an end.”

                “That’s why I’m not falling in love. I’m saving myself from inevitable heartbreak.” Donghyuck answered, dumping his French fry in coke.

                “Smart move.”

                “Hey, are you ever going to get that ollie move right?”

                “Be patient. Not everyone is a born show off like you are.”

                “Shut up.”

***********************

                “I’m going to the skate park.” Mark said, grabbing an apple from the fridge and putting on his cap.

                “Have you finished your homework?” Taeyong asked.

                “I’ll do it when I come home.”

                “What’s with this obsession about the skate park?” Johnny asked. “You have a friend who skates?”

                “Yeah. Is that a problem?”

                “No,” Taeyong shook his head. “Who is this new friend of yours?”

                “His name is Lee Donghyuck. He’s from my school.”

                “What class is he in?”

                “I don’t know.” Mark shrugged. “E I guess.”

                “Are you still not speaking to Jeno?” Taeyong sighed.

                “I’ll be back for dinner.” Mark turned away and slammed the door on his way out. Taeyong stopped his cooking and rubbed his temples. Taeil gave Taeyong a warm back hug.

                “It’s okay. At least he’s making friends.”

                “Isn’t the E class the last class of their year?” Ten asked, flipping his magazines. “Mark’s an A plus student. He’s got no business hanging around with someone like that.”

                “Are you saying you wouldn’t befriend someone who isn’t at the same intelligence level as you?” Taeil said, crossing his arms. “Just because someone isn’t an A student or even a B student that doesn’t make them a bad person.”

                “I’m not discriminating against him. I’m just trying to make sure Mark isn’t being strung by a bad influence.” Ten defended himself. “He’s lonely and vulnerable, and if he’s easily influenced just to avoid from being lonely we could be in trouble.”

                “No.” Taeyong shook his head. “I know my brother. He has a good head on his shoulders. He won’t do that.”

                “Fine then.” Ten shrugged. “All I’m saying is that you should keep an eye out for him. I know what it’s like to be strung behind at the heels of someone you love.”

                “Please.” Johnny scoffed. “All I ever got you to do was wash your hands before you cook.”

                The whole room roared in laughter as Ten rolled his eyes.

***********************

                A few weeks had gone by and Mark goes to the skate park every week. He got Taeyong to buy him a new skateboard and he doesn’t come home until it’s at least 8pm. Every time Taeyong quizzed him about where he was, he just said he was either ‘chatting’ or ‘skating and chatting’ or ‘skating and chatting while grabbing a burger for dinner’.

                Taeyong wasn’t the only nervous one about Mark’s new friendship. Everyone in NCT High noticed Mark and Donghyuck spending more and more time together. Every time Jeno or Jaemin asked him about it Mark would just flip them off.

                “Hey Mark.”

                “What?” Mark asked, closing his locker door, not even bothering to look at Jeno.

                “I was wondering if you would like to come by my place and watch Deadpool. I finally downloaded it on TV.”

                “Can’t.” Mark answered curtly.

                “Why? Do you have plans?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Mark.” Jeno grabbed his arm. “Mark, I know you’re still mad at me. What I did was unforgiveable but please, please give me the chance to make this right.”

                Mark’s throat clenched tightly.

                “We have been best friends since we were 10. We have been through so much together, way before Jaemin entered our lives. Please don’t back out on this.”

                Mark turned towards Jeno. “I can’t.”

                “Mark.”

                “It still hurts.” Mark bit his lip, voice shaky as if it could crack at any moment. His eyes stung with tears. “When I see you, I think of him. And it hurts. It hurts so fucking much.”

                Jeno didn’t know what to say or do. He let go of Mark’s arm and stepped back slowly.

                “So is that what you’re doing?” Jeno spat out bitterly. “Replacing me with Donghyuck the Dirt?”

                “At least when I’m with him it doesn’t hurt.” Mark said, unable to stop his voice from cracking and his tears from flowing down. “When I’m with him I forget all about you and Jaemin. I get to be myself again, maybe even discover parts of me I never knew. I’m happy when I’m with him.”

                “Hey Mark let’s…” Donghyuck called, peeking into Mark’s classroom. He saw Mark’s terrible expression and ran to his side, reaching for his face. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Don’t touch him.” Jeno growled at him. “It’s none of your business.”

                Donghyuck glared at Jeno incredulously and scoffed at him. “This from the man who sacrificed years of friendship over a boy.”

                “This is between me and Mark. Stay out of this you creep.”

                Mark fell back in shock as Donghyuck pushed Jeno with all his might. He grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

                “You don’t get to call me a creep after what you’ve done to him, you piece of shit.”

                “Hyuck please!” Mark grabbed his hand. “Let him go.”

                “Mark is my friend now.” Donghyuck shoved Jeno one last time before letting him go. “More than you ever were.”

                “You didn’t have to do that.” Mark said once they left the school.

                “Maybe.” Donghyuck kicked a rock with his left foot. “But I wanted to.”

                “Why?”

                “He’s a piece of shit, and you’re my friend.” Donghyuck said. “I don’t let other people hurt my friends.”

                The two of them walked in stony silence.

                “Thanks.” Mark blurted.

                “Whatever.” Donghyuck waved a hand carelessly. “The next time I do that you owe me a burger.”

                “You would do it again?”

                Donghyuck grinned at him playfully. “We’ll see.”

***********************

                “This is my room.” Mark said, showing Donghyuck around his house for the first time.

                “Impressive.” Donghyuck smiled, tossing his backpack on the floor. Mark’s room was quite large with a big window. Movie posters like The Avengers, Godfather and Transformers decorated his room. A guitar was perched against the window sill and despite it’s size, the room was messy, but not unbearably messy. Like any average teenager’s room would be.

                “Would you like to listen to some music?” Mark asked, turning his music player on.

                “Sure, what do you have?”

                “The complete collection of Guns and Roses.” Mark dug around in his drawer. “I usually listen to heavier stuff but my screamo collection ‘mysteriously disappeared’.”

                “What does that mean?”

                “Taeyong hyung moved my CDs to the attic. He said he ‘didn’t know where they were’ but that’s bullshit.”

                “He was trying to save his ears.” Donghyuck laughed. “How could you listen to that without burning your ears?”

                “I like them.”

                “When did you start listening to them?”

                “After my breakup.”

                “Hey, listen to me.” Donghyuck whipped out his phone and turned on the Bluetooth. “If you need to listen to heartbreak, I’ve got the perfect medication.”

                A familiar guitar tune came through the speakers, along with an even more familiar male voice.

                “Shawn Mendes? Are you serious?” Mark scoffed.

                “It’s either this or Taylor Swift. Come on.” Donghyuck rid himself of his uniform jacket and removed his tie. “Are you saying this doesn’t speak to you?”

                “I mean…”

                “I know what you did last summer. Just lied to me, there’s no other.”

                _There’s no one but you Mark._

                “Your words cut deeper than a knife.”

                “Stop it.” Mark threw a pillow at Donghyuck. “I get it.”

                “Give yourself a break from all that depressing shit.” Donghyuck laughed, bouncing on Mark’s bed.

                “I guess he ain’t half bad.” Mark pouted. “Shawn Mendes I mean.”

                “What’s this?”

                “What’s…holy shit.” Mark flew across the room to grab the list in Donghyuck’s hand.

                “Wait wait!!” Donghyuck struggled to get it back. “The Relationship Bucket-List?”

                “Oh god.”

                “You did not.”

                “Don’t judge me okay?” Mark sighed. “This was years ago, back when I was a kid.”

                “Have a marshmallow fight. Seriously?” Donghyuck stared at him, lips curving upwards into a laugh as Mark buried his head in his pillow.

                “Mail each other a letter. Take a road trip somewhere together. Kiss under the rain. For real?”

                “It was more romantic in my head.”

                “I take it Jaemin wasn’t fond of the ideas?”

                “He doesn’t know.”

                “He doesn’t know you have a relationship bucket-list?” Donghyuck dropped his jaw. “Wow. Score one for shittiest boyfriend of the year.”

                “I never told him about it. I thought he would make fun of me.”

                “But you loved him didn’t you? Wouldn’t you want to do all these things with him?”

                “I wanted to impress him.” Mark sighed. “Jaemin is Sunshine Jaemin for heaven’s sake. The most popular boy in school. I spent weeks fantasising about us being together and…and…”

                “And when you finally were together you spent more time making sure that he liked you than actually being in a relationship.” Donghyuck said.

                “I wanted to be the cool boyfriend.” Mark said, rubbing his thumbs together meekly.

                “You are cool.” Donghyuck said. “Granted you are a shitty skater but you’re cool.”

                “Whatever.” Mark said, grabbing the list out of Donghyuck’s hands. “It’s embarrassing.” He scrunched the list into a ball and tossed it into the trash can just by his door.

                “You know what we need?” Donghyuck grabbed his phone to change the music. “Some Kendrick Lamar.”

                Kendrick Lamar’s DNA pulsed through the room. The beat pounded in Mark’s ears and it made his head throb to the beat. Donghyuck stood up on the bed and started bouncing.

                “Let’s tell the world to fuck off! Come on!!”

                Mark got to his feet and started dancing. He was rapping absentmindedly as Donghyuck bounced on his bed, making sure they sung every single f-word.

***********************

                “What in God’s name?” Taeyong entered the house and stared up at the ceiling. There was twice as much thumping and bumping from above and the sound of Migos’s hip hop beat throughout the house.

                “Hey!!” Johnny bounced excitedly. “Mark stepped up his music game.”

                “Yeah!!!!” Taeil, Ten and Johnny started dancing excitedly. Johnny picked up a bottle and started fake rapping, showing off his ‘Chicago swag’ as much as possible.

                “Mark!!! MARK!!!” Taeyong yelled up the stairs.

                “Hey hyung!!” the teenager smiled as he ran downstairs with another boy behind him. “This is Lee Donghyuck, a friend from school.”

                “Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Taeyong bowed politely. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

                Donghyuck bowed politely as well, shaking Taeyong’s hands.

                “What happened to your screamo collection Mark?” Johnny teased.

                “I think I’ll put them aside for now.” Mark laughed. “This is even better!”

                “Told ya!!” Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck started dancing, bouncing and huffing to the beat with sounds of ‘yo’, ‘hey’, ‘woah’, ‘sup’.

                “Would you…” Taeyong cleared his throat. “Would you like some dinner?!” he practically screamed over the top of his lungs.

                “I can’t.” Donghyuck bowed politely. “I have to be home for dinner.”

                “I’ll walk you.” Mark offered.

                “It’s fine. I got it.” Donghyuck said, giving Mark a fist bump. “I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

                “It’s cute.” Taeil giggled.

                “What’s cute?” Taeyong asked.

                “Mark and Donghyuck.” He said as they waited for Mark to be out of earshot before continuing their conversation. “I haven’t seen him smile so widely in a while.”

                “Maybe.” Taeyong nodded.

                “You can’t still be hung up over what Ten said right?” Taeil sighed. “Think about it, at least he stopped it with the screamo music and went with quality.”

                “He’s my brother. It’s my job to worry about him.” Taeyong said. “I have never seen him act like this before.”

                “Doesn’t necessarily mean it’s a bad thing.” Taeil shrugged. “Think about it.”

***********************

                “Hey Donghyuck!” Mark waved as he stepped into the school compounds. Donghyuck was sitting on the school steps, looking at his phone intently.

                “Oh, hey.”

                “Do you want to come by my house again today? We can listen to that new album you were telling me about.”

                “Uhm, sure.” Donghyuck shrugged. He looked around him and gripped Mark’s arm. “Do you have class today?”

                “Not really.” Mark said. “I have one in the afternoon but that’s just revision. We’re supposed to go on a field trip to the National Bank.”

                Donghyuck pulled Mark close. “I need to go somewhere.”

                “Where?”

                “Out of town.” He said. “I’m going to see my sister.”

                “You have a sister?” Mark looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

                “There’s a lot about me that you don’t know.” Donghyuck grinned. “My sister needs help today.”

                “Oh. Okay.”

                A bus pulled up in front of the school. In a few minutes, Mark was supposed to be on that bus, heading off to a bank with his classmates who he can’t stand and forced to make small talk in order to not ‘ruin the mood’. Mark turned his head to see Jeno and Jaemin holding hands, walking towards the bus.

                “Take me with you.”

                Donghyuck grinned and took Mark’s hand. The two of them scurried out the side gate and with a little squeeze, they were out of school. Mark’s hand was still in Donghyuck’s, two teenagers running as fast as they could.

***********************

                The train from N-City to the countryside was empty. The only people inside were those who had nothing better to do, or tourists carrying giant cameras and wearing awkward hats. Mark was still recovering from their daring escape and as he saw the familiar view from the window scroll by, that was when it hit him that they really were running away.

                “Are you sure about this?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Too late to question.” Mark laughed. “We’re already on the fucking train.”

                “Goody two shoes Mark missing school for the first time.” Donghyuck grinned. “How naughty and rebellious. What would your family think?”

                For the first time, Mark though _fuck that._

                “I didn’t know you had a sister.” He said.

                “She’s 7 years older.” Donghyuck explained. “She lives in the countryside now with her husband and three kids.”

                “Why doesn’t she live with you? Or in the town?”

                “Mum doesn’t like the fact that she married a farmer.” Donghyuck said. “They fell out and she hasn’t returned since.”

                “Do you always go to see her?”

                “Sometimes.”

                “Do your parents know?”

                “Holy shit.” Donghyuck scoffed. “If they did I wouldn’t be alive.”

                Mark laughed at that. The city view soon disappeared and was replaced by paddy fields and grey mountains in the background. Mark leaned against the seat and sighed loudly. A feeling of exhilaration and contentment filled his body. Donghyuck leaned his head on Mark’s shoulder.

                “I’ve never had anyone run away with me before.” He said.

                “I’ve never run away before.” Mark added to that.

                Donghyuck smiled happily at that. He could feel his eyes fluttering shut, not because he was tired, but because he just felt so…safe. The kind of safe and comfort that comes with being with someone you trust more than anything.

                Mark placed a hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, feeling the other’s hand reach for his. He didn’t dare turn his head because he was worried it would disturb him, so he focused on Donghyuck’s sleeping form in the reflection of the glass before him.

                Donghyuck looked like an angel. Eyes closed, with long eyelashes resting against his lower eyelids. His lips parted slightly, red and rosy as the sunlight kissed his skin, washing it in a warm glow.

                Mark thought his heart was pounding, but it wasn’t. Instead it went still, but it was more of a calm still, like his heart was finally at peace after all this time. The initial exhilaration wore out and now all that remained in his body was contentment and peace. He couldn’t recall feeling this way in ages, when he was finally allowed to just enjoy the moment and not think about anything else.

                Mark wasn’t sure if this was love, but he knew that he wanted that moment on the train, holding Donghyuck’s hand, to last forever.

***********************

                “Her house is a little further up.” Donghyuck pointed down a dirt road. There was nothing but fields of vegetables and the blue sky ahead of them. A random motorcycle vroomed past them and kicked sand in their faces and no one seemed to care.

                “Are you sure they know you’re coming?” Mark asked.

                “They know.” Donghyuck grinned. “I’m just waiting for something that sounds like…”

                “UNCLE DONGHYUCK!!!”

                “That’s it.” Donghyuck grinned. He dropped down to his knees as a little girl ran straight into his arms. “This is my niece Mimi.”

                “Hello Mimi.” Mark grinned, waving at the child. Mimi placed a thumb in her mouth as she waved back.

                “Where’s mommy Mimi?”

                “Home.” The toddler gurgled. She dragged her uncle towards the house, where a very pregnant lady stood by the door with her arms crossed.

                “You piece of shit.” She shook her head. “Did you seriously skip school again?”

                “You’re not supposed to curse in front of the kids.” Donghyuck shushed her.

                “Bad language!” Mimi said, pointing at her mother. Mark laughed at just how adorable she was. Mimi took after her mother with her suntanned skin and cute nose. In fact, Donghyuck and his sister were splitting images of one another.

                “This is my friend Mark. We’re here to help you while you go for your doctor’s appointment.”

                “I can call a babysitter.”

                “Forget it.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You can’t afford one.”

                “That’s what I told my husband.” She sighed deeply. “I’m married to a horndog who can’t keep it in his pants.”

                “He’s a farmer, what do you expect to do with his spare time?”

                “Mum will kill you if she finds out.”

                “She won’t.” Donghyuck grinned. “Not unless you be a snitch and say anything.”

                “I have three children and one on the way, do you honestly think I have the time to snitch on you, even if it’s for your own good?” she sighed. She looked at Mark and smiled teasingly. “Got dragged by your boyfriend huh?”

                “Actually I…”

                “He volunteered to come with me.” Donghyuck said.

                “Bless you then.” His sister laughed. “I’m sure as you know by now Donghyuck drags you into all sorts of things. Make sure you hold the reins and control him.”

                “I’m not some reckless idiot who doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

                “Oh, then what do you call skipping class and travelling to the middle of nowhere?”

                “Helping my sister.” Donghyuck grinned. “Who is as large as an elephant.”

                “You’re lucky I have a child in me or else I would have killed you.”

***********************

                “Hang on a minute, why is Mark’s teacher calling me?” Taeyong checked his phone in the restaurant kitchen.

                “You better pick it up then.” Jaehyun said, chopping vegetables and putting them into a pot. Taeyong disappeared from view and a few minutes later, he returned with a frantic expression.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Mark isn’t in school. He didn’t join the field trip today.”

                “What? But he left for school didn’t he?”

                “I dropped him off at his school. I was sure of it.” Taeyong ran his hands through his hair. “Oh my god. What if…what if…”

                “Stay calm babe.” Taeil rubbed Taeyong’s arms. “We’ll call all his friends. One of them must know where he is.”

                “Maybe that Donghyuck kid knows where he is.” Johnny said.

                They looked at each other for a bit. The worst of Taeyong’s fears came true.

                _Shit._

***********************

                “Who knew you were so good with kids?” Mark grinned, washing the dishes in the kitchen as Donghyuck’s nieces and nephews were busy watching cartoons on TV after lunch. “I thought you were just a rude and snappy asshole.”

                “I am rude and snappy _to_ assholes.” Donghyuck corrected. “Children on the other hand are innocent and they don’t deserve this treatment until they turn into assholes.”

                “You make a good chef too.” Mark said. “My brother would love you.”

                “Is he a chef too?”

                “Yeah. He has his own restaurant.” Mark nodded. “And then there’s me, too squeamish to even crack an egg.”

                “I know, I saw. The kids saw, everyone saw. And laughed as well.” Donghyuck teased.

                “Don’t rub it in.”

                “Did you tell your brother you were out here?”

                “God no.”

                “Wouldn’t he be worried?”

                “He’s always like that. He knows I’ll be fine.”

                “It’s just your brother cares for you a lot.” Donghyuck pointed out. “Where are your parents?”

                “Working overseas.” Mark said. “They hardly come home.”

                “So your brother practically raised you?”

                Mark nodded.

                “You’re lucky.” Donghyuck said. “To have someone look after you like that.”

                “Aren’t your parents like that?”

                Donghyuck shook his head. “My dad is too drunk and my mum is too busy. My sister used to take care of me until she moved out here. I take care of myself when I’m at home. That’s where I learned to cook and all.”

                “That’s…incredible.” Mark didn’t know how strong Donghyuck truly was, and that underneath his crass exterior was someone who had been through enough shit to build a wall high enough to protect himself.

                Suddenly he was ashamed of himself, of the way he was acting out against Taeyong when he broke up with Jaemin. He should have been better than that. Taeyong had been nothing but patient and understanding, and this was how he repaid him. Acting like a spoilt brat.

                “You know, Jeno isn’t a bad guy either.” Donghyuck said. “He’s a bit of an asshole too but he’s just looking out for you.”

                “If he was he shouldn’t have done what he did.”

                “I’m not trying to justify what he did, but I’m just saying he’s still the guy you met when you were ten. He’s still your friend. He’s not some evil monster from hell.”

                “Whatever.”

                “Sometimes you can’t help who you fall in love with.” Donghyuck and Mark looked at each other. “It’s not his fault. And it’s not yours either.”

                The two of them looked at each other in silence. Donghyuck rubbed the edge of the sink with his hand.

                “How do you know so much about love?” Mark asked.

                “I’ve been there before.”

                “In love?”

                “Yeah.” Donghyuck said, coming close to him.

                “I thought you didn’t want to be in love.”

                “Doesn’t mean I can’t.”

                “Uncle Hyuckie!!” Mimi called from the living room. “Mikey did a poop-poop in his pants!”

                “Shit.” Donghyuck cursed.

                “Literally.” Mark giggled.

                “Do you want a face-full of baby shit?” Donghyuck punched him in the arm. “Shut up Mark Lee.”

                Mark stuck his tongue out as Donghyuck went to attend to his nephew. He couldn’t help but hide his blush at Donghyuck’s last few words.

                _Doesn’t mean I can’t._

***********************

                Donghyuck’s sister arrived after a couple of hours. She said the doctor told her she was in good health and baby no.4 would be on it’s way soon. She thanked the teenagers for taking their time to help her and gave them food to take home. She kissed her baby brother and told him to take care.

                “You know I always do.” Donghyuck grinned. With an armful of food, they started to make their way home.

                “How does it feel like to skip class for the first time?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Somehow I thought we would be smoking or going to arcades or something.” Mark laughed. “I didn’t think it would be washing baby bottles and changing diapers.”

                “I’m sorry I didn’t live up to your expectations.” Donghyuck laughed. “Next time we’ll go spray painting buildings and draw penises on public buses.”

                “That sounds like a plan.” Mark laughed. Grey clouds swarmed over their heads as the sky went from baby blue to gloomy grey. Soon, rain started pelting down like bullets, shooing the teenagers to seek shelter under a small bus stop.

                “Jesus.” Donghyuck winced. “It’s really coming down hard.”

                “We’ll have to wait here until it stops.” Mark said. “Unless you have an umbrella.”

                “No.”

                “Then we’re stuck here.”

                The sound of rain struck the roof of the bus stop in a rhythmic manner, creating a loud _pit-pat-pit-pat_ sound. Luckily there was no wind or else it would have been freezing.

                “Hyuck?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Thanks for taking me here.” Mark said. “I had a good time.”

                “Thanks for coming.” Donghyuck nodded. “You were great help.”

                “I haven’t felt this way in a long time.” Mark continued. “After Jaemin and I broke up I just felt so lost. He was my whole world and I didn’t know if I could ever get back on my feet again. Thank you for making me feel like I could love again.”

                This time, Donghyuck was so stunned he actually couldn’t talk. “Mark…”

                “I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this, but you’re beautiful.” Mark said. “Inside and out. You truly are beautiful.”

                Donghyuck stood up slowly. He held out his hand for Mark to hold it. He backed out of the bus stop, letting the rain beat his kin and drench his clothes as he pulled Mark out of shelter, bit by bit.

                “You remember your bucket list? The one you and Jaemin never got around to completing?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Let me help you cross off every one of them.” Donghyuck said. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and leaned forward to capture his lips with his. Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, eyes full of Donghyuck’s beautiful face so close to his, ears filled with the sound of the rain, his tongue filled with the taste of Donghyuck and saline from the rain. He closed his eyes and kissed back, this time his heart truly was pounding, as hard as the rain was beating on them.

                “Oh god!!!” Donghyuck reeled back, running back into the bus stop. “Why is kissing in the rain so cold?!?”

                “I know!!” Mark shivered. “God I’m freezing.”

                “Well, you have one item checked off your list.” Donghyuck rummaged through his backpack for a towel.

                “No.” Mark grabbed his hand. “I’m not done.”

                He pulled him close and kissed him again.

***********************

                “Oh my god!!!” Taeyong threw everything aside when Mark and Donghyuck finally came home. They were both partially wet from the afternoon rain they were caught under. Taeyong pulled Mark in his arms and almost sobbed with glee.

                “Why didn’t you call me you idiot?!” Taeyong slapped his back. “I was so worried.”

                “I’m sorry hyung.” Mark mumbled, still shivering from the cold.

                “You!!” Jeno pointed at Donghyuck accusingly. “You dragged him into this! It was because of you!”

                “I was the one who asked Donghyuck to take me away.” Mark grabbed Jeno’s finger and almost twisted his arm. “It’s not his fault. If you want to blame anyone blame me!”

                “You two get out of your clothes and take a hot bath now.” Taeyong pushed the two of them inside. “Donghyuck can use my shower and you can borrow Mark’s clothes. We’ll deal with you two later.”

***********************

                “Tea?”

                “Maybe I should get going.” Donghyuck said, rubbing his arms shyly.

                “Nonsense.” Taeyong pushed the cup closer. “We should talk.”

                Donghyuck looked at Taeil and Doyoung, who both motioned for Donghyuck to sit. His fingers wrapped around the hot drink and it was heaven on earth again. The hot liquid warmed his insides as Taeyong sat opposite him.

                “Where did you two go?” he asked.

                “To see my sister. In the countryside.”

                “How?”

                “Train.”

                “You took him on a train to the countryside in the middle of nowhere on a school day?”

                Donghyuck bit his lip, not looking up at Taeyong.

                “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say.

                “You think sorry is going to cut it?” Taeyong slammed a hand against the table. “Do you have any idea the hell you put me through? I almost went to the police! I called the school and all of Mark’s friends to get a hold of him. He has never disappeared like this before until you came into his life.”

                Donghyuck’s bottom lip quivered. There was a heavy, pregnant (even more than his own sister) silence throughout the room as Donghyuck prepared for the worst.

                “Do you like him?”

                “Huh?”

                “Mark. Do you really like him?”

                Donghyuck nodded.

                “Because I can’t have my baby brother’s heart be broken again. He spent months walking around like a zombie. Then he started hanging out with you. I was nervous, but he started laughing again. He started smiling.” Taeyong sighed. “And I suppose I have to thank you for that.”

                Donghyuck gaped at Taeyong, unsure of what to say.

                “If you two pull this stunt again I’ll skin you both and serve them to my customers.”

                “You mean…”

                Doyoung winked at him playfully. “Stay in school you lovebirds.”

                Donghyuck smiled for the first time since he came home. Taeyong poured him another cup of tea. It wasn’t much of an approval, but it was something.

***********************

                “I’m sorry.”

                “What?” Jeno stared at Mark in confusion. “What is going on? I should be the one apologizing.”

                “I never gave you the chance to do so.” Mark said. “And for that I’m sorry.”

                “I’m sorry too.”

                “Were you really worried about me?”

                “Of course!” Jeno said. “When Taeyong called me I ran straight here after school to wait for you. Jaemin’s worried too but he knew you would rather not see him again.”

                “I suppose you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

                “Are you two…you and Donghyuck...”

                Mark nodded.

                “Well.” Jeno shrugged. “If he makes you happy.”

                “Can we start all over again?”

                “Of course.” Jeno smiled. “I missed my best friend.”

                “Me too.”

***********************

                “Remember what you said about relationships?” Donghyuck asked.

                “What?” Mark answered.

                “You said all relationships have an end.”

                “I did.”

                “Do you think ours will?”

                “I don’t know. But everything has an end. Even the world.”

                “True.”

                “I don’t think we can be in a relationship when the world is ending.”

                “Maybe. I don’t think we will live long enough for that.”

                “…”

                “…”

                “…”

                “Will you…” Donghyuck asked. “Will you still love me then?”

                “When?”

                “At the end of the world.”

                “Yes.”

                “Cool.”

                “Will you?”

                “No.” Donghyuck said. “I’ll love you beyond that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to picture my stories visually in my head, as if I was my own director and I was filming a movie in my head. I'm not sure whether the message or even the aesthetic feel of the scene in my head was even relayed properly but I tried my best. I wanted to write a fic about Mark falling for Donghyuck so badly because most of my fics are from Donghyuck's point of view, so I thought it would be interesting to write from Mark's point of view instead.
> 
> This was definitely more romantic in my head. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
